Forgive Me My Love
by Nyyankeesdj1
Summary: Lindsay forgives Danny for the way he has been acting and for forgeting her birthday. I own nothing, everything belongs to CBS.


Danny was sitting in his and Lindsay's office trying to catch up on the paper work he let laps while mourning Ruben's death. Flack and Stella walk in.

"Ouch!! What was that for?" yelled Danny rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for forgetting her birthday! And it is even circled on your desk calendar!!"

"Sorry Stella, I just have had a lot on my mind lately and I just kind of let it slip."

"Ouch!! Now what was that for!!"

"That was for giving us guys a bad name Danno, 'We only remember sports stats and steak sides!!' Good ones"

"Okay, so I have messed up big time, how do I make it up to her guys?"

Stella and Flack just looked at each other and you could tell they had an idea.

"Well Danny, the first thing you do is go and buy as many red roses as possible because if there is one thing us gals love is red roses." Said Stella

"Okay, I can do that. Now what?"

"Well, you guys have keys to each other's apartments' right?" Flack asked.

"Yea, of course we do why?"

"Well, my dense Italian friend, you are going to go over to her apartment and cook her her favorite dinner and arrange the roses around her apartment and prepare to beg for forgiveness." Flack said.

"You know what guys you are right. I messed up big time and I need to make it up to her. She has been there for me so much over the past few months and what do I do? I go and shut her out and forget her birthday, I am such a fool."

"Yes you are!!" Flack and Stella said at the same time.

"Danny, your shift is over in a half an hour, go now and get everything set up." Stella said. "You both care about each other quite a bit, in fact, I think you might just love her, you can't let this mess up your relationship."

"Your right guys thank s so much." Danny walks out of his office and takes out his cell phone to dial Lindsay's favorite florist.

"What would he do without us Flack?"

"I don't know Stel, I just don't know." Flack and Stella go their separate ways.

Lindsay is walking up to her apartment upset because she doesn't know how to help Danny. She knows he is having a hard time with the death of Ruben and she knows he is still having nightmares about being held hostage with Adam but like a typical guy, he doesn't want to talk about it. As she gets closer to her door, she sees and envelope and a single red rose taped to her door and the envelope was simply addressed "Montana."

She took the envelope off the door and read the not inside.

"Montana, I know I have messed up. Hell, 'messed up' doesn't even begin to describe what I have done to you lately. You have been nothing but amazing and loving and what have I done, I pushed you away and forgot y our birthday. Please accept this red rose as my apology and my beginning attempt to make it up to you. "

Love, Danny

With a single tear running down her cheek, she took the rose off the door and unlocked her door and walked in.

She gasped when she saw what had to have been a hundred red roses and a large banner saying "Montana, please forgive me" and then the smell of Chicken Marcella and a humming coming from the kitchen. She just stood there, watching him stir the sauce, humming a song.

She walks up behind him and just wraps her arms around his waist and simply says "I forgive you."

Danny turns around and lifts her chin with is thumb and forefinger and tenderly kisses her.

"I am so, so sorry Montana. I should have talk to you when everything first started to unravel. I never meant for it to get this out of hand and to forget about your birthday, that was never my intention. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would never deliberately ruin that and I promise that I will me it up to you. I love you too much to throw it all away."

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me and I know you have been going through a lot lately and trust me, I can relate on some level. Please don't shut me out, just talk to me. I might not know what to do but I can listen and sometimes, that is all it takes. I love you too Danny, I have for a long time now and trust me, you will make it up to me."

Danny turned the stove off to make sure the dinner didn't burn and swooped Lindsay off her feet and headed for the bedroom.

Fin


End file.
